


Chocolate is an Aphrodisiac

by Chosha_Hoshiko



Series: Love Without Fear [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex and Chocolate, The tags seem very random but they are all true, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosha_Hoshiko/pseuds/Chosha_Hoshiko
Summary: **Set with the same characters from "Private Lessons", but can be read on its own without "Private Lessons".February 14th is Valentine's Day! It also happens to be Mairu and Kururi's fifth birthday! Izaya is skipping school to spend the entire day with his sisters as a present, and he decides that going over to the Heiwajima household would be a fantastic addition to this present. Not to mention the fact that he wants to see Shizuo, because guess what else Valentine's Day is? It's Izaya and Shizuo's first love-related holiday together as an official couple! Izaya is excited to see his new boyfriend, but he has no idea what's in store for him.Shizuo knew it was Valentine's Day. He knew there was no way he was going to school. What he didn't know was that Izaya and his sisters were coming over for an impromptu birthday party on Valentine's Day. That's all fine, but in this time of love and romance, Shizuo is having a hard time containing himself around Izaya. And the present Izaya gives him isn't helping things either...wait...what's Izaya doing? Is his wish coming true?!





	Chocolate is an Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!! So I will not (unfortunately) be posting the next chapter of "Private Lessons" today along with this one-shot. I had to seriously focus on writing this thing since it's my first lemon ever! ヾ(｡ꏿДꏿ)ﾉﾞ  
> Anyways, really sorry about that! The next chapter will come out on Sunday, though, I promise!
> 
> So this lemon was requested by one of the guest users a long long LONG time ago, back in the beginning of "Private Lessons". So I will be hereby unofficially gifting this work to Megurine Renna, first and foremost, but also to all of the other guest users who I can't officially gift things to and who comment so loyally all the time! I think this is all of you, I think you are all guests, and here we go:
> 
> Macca, ;-;, AWWW/AHHHR, Anon, Cucumber-sama, Talia, and marith (not listed in any specific order, I promise!), thank you so much for all your support!! I love you all! I hope this one-shot is worthy of all the awesome comments you guys have left me for "Private Lessons", and I hope you like it, even if the lemon portion is my very first one of possibly questionable quality! Thank you thank you thank you all so much!!!
> 
> And now, here's the actual story. Hope you enjoy it! <3

It was the twins’ birthday.

Izaya’s girls were finally turning five years old! It was a full hand of fingers, and a landmark moment for the little toddlers. It called for a special celebration, just like every other birthday did.

That morning, Izaya had sprung out of his bed, running down instantly to the kitchen in order to make the twins their favorite kind of breakfast: cinnamon rolls.

He’d whistled while he worked, happily rolling out the dough and shaping it into the signature spiral of a cinnamon roll, getting ready to place them in the oven. He would let the girls sleep in today, and skip daycare if they wanted. He was also going to skip school and spend the entire day with them. They loved it when he did that. It was like a present to them all on its own when Iza-nii could find time to spend with them.

It was only Valentine’s Day, anyway. Nothing important ever went on at school on Valentine’s Day. In fact, the whole school day was being taken up by the Cupid Dance, which was some kind of love-themed dance in honor of Valentine’s Day. Izaya had no interest in attending…seeing as his only love interest was sort of…well, banned from all school dances.

A fond smile crept over Izaya’s lips at the thought of Shizuo. That bumbling blonde of his. Shizu-chan had accidentally smashed several of the decorations while trying to set up this dance earlier in the week, which hadn’t exactly helped his destructive image much, and ended up landing him in detention. But Izaya had eagerly led him into a chase right after he got out, around the corner of the school aaand…

Well, he’d made it better. Let’s leave it at that.

Izaya wondered if Shizu-chan was going to school today. He couldn’t be too excited about it if he was. There were only two hours of the day devoted to school-time, and that would be mostly spent hyping up for the dance, then the dance itself would begin and Shizuo would be relegated to another detention room. No. More than likely the blonde was taking the day off, just like Izaya.

“Hmm…Shizu-chan…” Izaya mused, thinking about his boyfriend. Maybe he should go to his house and pay him a visit. The girls might like to see Shizu-nii today for their birthday, after all. And it was Valentine’s Day! Lovers were supposed to be together.

Izaya hummed happily as he glanced at the cinnamon rolls heating in the oven, then froze as a thought struck him.

It was Valentine’s Day…that was the day which girls gave gifts to the boys they admired. In Japan, Valentine’s Day was a day only for girls to give gifts to boys. Boys did nothing but accept the gifts they were given. And then exactly one month later on March 14th, known as White Day, boys had to give back gifts to girls in three times the amount they had received them. Or three times the value of the gift. So if a girl gave one box of chocolates that cost 1000 yen, she got back either 3 boxes of chocolate or 3000 yen on White Day.

It was purely an economic ploy but, really, who cared?

Izaya’s problem was this: he and Shizuo were both boys…so who was supposed to give the gift today?

“Oh Christ.” Izaya’s eyes widened in fear and one of his fingers reached up into his hair to begin twirling it madly, his teeth biting his lower lip in fear. He hadn’t thought this relationship through, had he? Who was supposed to pay when they went on dates? Izaya wouldn’t let Shizuo buy everything! And who was the one who invited the other to dances and stuff? Well, it wasn’t like they could really go to dances together, anyway. Who would wear the white suit at the wedding and who would wear the black one?! Color coordination was key! This was important stuff that needed to be answered!

“Why me?” Izaya moaned, twirling his hair and pacing the kitchen frantically, trying to figure out what he should do. Should he call and ask?

No, no, no, that was too forward. It made Izaya seem like he was freaking out about the relationship. Which he _was_ but Shizu-chan wasn’t supposed to know that!

So, should he just guess?

But what if he ended up not getting Shizuo something and Shizuo didn’t get anything either and so neither of them had gotten the other something for Valentine’s Day?! Or if he _did_ end up bringing something but Shizuo brought something too so they _both_ brought something?!

Why did this have to be so hard?!

Maybe…maybe he should call Namiko! Yes! Yes, Namiko would know!

“I have an inside woman. This is good. This is good.” Izaya muttered, dashing over to the phone on the counter and picking it up instantly. He flipped through his little number book, over to where he’d included a few new numbers over the past few months. Namely Namiko and Kichirou’s phone numbers on the family page, and Shizuo and Kasuka’s number on the close friends page. If anyone asked him, Izaya would vehemently deny it…but he had drawn a little heart next to Shizuo’s name.

Just to help him remember of course. That they were dating.

_“As if you would forget.”_ His little voice mocked him. “Oh, shut up.” Izaya muttered, frantically typing the correct digits onto the phone and placing it to his ear, listening to the short ringtone with bated breath.

After only a few rings, a cheerful voice picked up on the other end.

_“Heiwajima Residence! This is Namiko speaking!”_ It sang, and Izaya instantly felt a feeling of well-being spread throughout his chest. Namiko seemed to have that effect on him. She could make him feel better with just her presence, even if it was only through a phone.

“Hi, Namiko-san. It’s Izaya.” He said with a smile, but he couldn’t even get another word out before the woman cried-

_“Izaya-chan! I’ve told you: call me Mom! Either Mom or Mommy or Mama. Pick one and stick to it!”_ The voice chided, its natural cheer still shining through.

Izaya bit his lip, feeling the happiness bubble in his chest beyond reason. Namiko…

“M-Mom.” He managed to get out, choking back the catch in his voice at the words.

He could imagine Namiko smiling on the other end of the phone, her warm eyes crinkling at the edges, lips quirking up at the corners before spreading into a full-on smile that seemed to envelop her entire face, a glow of kindness emanating from her entire being. She had to be the very culmination of maternal love. There was just no way she wasn’t some angel of motherhood come to watch over the children of the world. Just no way.

_“Good. Right then! Iza-chan, what’s wrong, sweetie?”_ The maternal angel asked next, jolting Izaya back into the present.

“Oh! Um, I just wanted to know if Shizu-chan has something, er, something _planned_ for today.” Izaya said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and blushing as he checked the cinnamon rolls again. He hoped he wasn’t being too obvious here…

Namiko squealed on the other side of the phone, outright _squealed_ , and Izaya could hear excited clapping accompanying the squeal as someone jumped up and down. _“Oh my goodness! Are you planning something for today? Did you get him some kind of gift? Oh, that would be so cute!”_ Namiko suddenly let out a huge gasp. “Are you going to come over to the house today?! Please, please, please do!”

Izaya really wanted to say yes. He wanted to go over and see the Heiwajimas today, on his girls’ birthday. He wanted to see his boyfriend, who may or may not be staying home today, and he wanted to see Mom and Dad…or…Namiko and Kichirou. But was it right to say yes before asking Kururi and Mairu? Come to think of it, did he even need to ask?  
Kururi and Mairu adored Mommy and Daddy, not to mention their new idol Kasu-nii and the boy they’ve already declared to be their brother-in-law, Shizu-nii. They loved the Heiwajimas, and they loved visiting the happy household. And he’d already been considering bringing them over to see Shizuo as it was. What better birthday surprise could he give?

No, he didn’t need to ask at all.

“Yes. Yes, we’re coming over today.” Izaya told Namiko, and once again he heard the happy squeal.

_“Oh yay! My babies are coming over for Valentine’s Day!”_ She cheered happily, running around the house on the other side of the phone. Was she getting ready for them already?

_“You_ are _bringing the twins over, right?”_ She paused in her running to ask, and Izaya laughed at her excited antics.

“Yes. The girls are coming, too.” He promised, and the running sounds resumed with another happy squeal. “Actually,” Izaya said, sniffing the air and judging the rolls to be well on their way to completion. He would start the frosting here in a bit and sprinkle some cinnamon into it.

“The big reason that we’re celebrating today is the girls’ birthday. February 14th. They’re 5 years old today.”

There was another massive gasp on the other side of the phone.

_“MY BABIES ARE TURNING A YEAR OLDER?!”_ She screeched, causing Izaya to hold the phone away from his ear with a wince. He stared at the device in shock, not even sure how to react to that example of pure excitement. His own parents had never even shown half as much interest whenever he or the twins got older.

In fact, he was pretty sure they still thought he was ten years old. And…they might still think the twins were infants.

“Y-Yes. They’re five now.” Izaya managed to say, carefully putting the phone back to his ear.

_“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness gracious me!”_ Namiko practically sang on the other end, the running sounds increasing as the woman’s speed no doubt increased from her excitement. _“I can’t believe it! Yes! Yes, bring them over and we’ll throw a huge celebration for them! Oh, and Shizuo is going to be thrilled to see you. He’s not going to school today, you know. No point.”_

A mischievous chuckle sounded on the other end for a few brief seconds. _“And don’t worry: I won’t tell Shizuo you’re coming. Just so you know, he’s sleeping still and so I don’t think his brain has even half the power it needs to think of which way his pants go on when he eventually does get up.”_

Izaya smiled at the image of Shizuo all tangled up in his blankets, snoring the day away, blonde hair stuck in an untamable mess of bedhead, and completely unaware that he’d be waking up to a house getting ready for a party.

His Shizu-chan was just adorable.

“Okay! Then I guess I’ll bring over a Valentine’s gift of my own.” Izaya decided, biting his lip in worry as he thought about what to bring. Shizuo was a big fan of sugar, with a sweet tooth that would give anyone diabetes just by looking at his idea of a perfect meal. Candy would be a great go-to gift for Shizu-chan…but…but Izaya felt like he needed to get the blonde something special. After all he’d done for Izaya, Shizuo deserved something better than simple store-bought candy. But what?!

_“I’m sure he’ll be happy with whatever you decide to get him.”_ Namiko’s happy voice sang on the other side of the phone. _“When can I expect you three to come over?”_

Izaya was about to respond that it might be a while since they wouldn’t leave until the twins got up, but he could hear small shuffling sounds from above him, followed by tiny footsteps that were beginning to trudge down the stairs, and a smile spread over his face.

“We’ll be over in less than an hour.” Izaya promised. “Thank you so much…Mom.”

_“No problem, sweetie.”_ The kind voice said. _“Now you stay safe while you’re heading over and we’ll give those girls the biggest birthday party of their lives once you’re here!”_

Izaya laughed at that. “It won’t be hard.” He said honestly. “They’ve never even had one.”

There was a small gasp on the other end, and Izaya could practically smell the determination seeping in through the phone from Namiko Heiwajima. _“No birthday parties? Not on my watch. Those girls are going to feel like princesses today!”_ She declared, and with the three simple words of “Love you, bye!” she hung up and left Izaya standing in the kitchen with the phone, listening numbly to the ringtone playing monotonously in his ear.

Love you, bye.

She said it so casually. Like it was a natural thing to say before hanging up the phone.

“I wish you were my actual mother.” Izaya said aloud before he could stop himself.

“Who, Iza-nii?” A tiny voice asked, followed by an equally tiny yawn. “Who?” A practically identical voice asked, every bit as tired as its counterpart.

Izaya spun around to see his little angels wander their way down the stairs, clad in fuzzy pajamas and bleary eyes, yawning widely as they shuffled over to him.

A smile instantly slipped onto his face and he hung up the phone, walking over to his girls and wrapping them up in a big hug.

“Just a very kind woman that we’re going to go see today.” He said cheerfully, kissing each tired child on a cheek before pulling back to grin at them. “Because do you girls remember what day it is today?” He asked mischievously, poking them in their bellies.

Both girls giggled and held their stomachs, sparkles of life coming into their tired eyes.

“No! What day is it?” Mairu asked happily, giggling a little as she stepped away from Izaya to avoid getting tickled.

“Silly little girl!” Izaya chided, reaching over to ruffle her hair instead and kissing Kururi on the cheek once more. “It’s your birthday, my dears! You’re turning five today!”

Their sparkling eyes practically shone like stars in their faces now, and both girls let out loud screeches of happiness, hugging each other excitedly before tackling Izaya to the ground in another hug.

“It’s our birthday! It’s our birthday!” Mairu sang happily, laughing as she nuzzled her way into Izaya’s chest, like she was trying to burrow straight into his very body. “Older. Iza-nii. Happy.” Kururi added in her quiet voice, planting a big kiss on Izaya’s cheek.

“Kuru-nee is right!” Mairu agreed, hopping up from Izaya and dancing around in front of him. “We’re older now and Iza-nii is here so he must be spending the day with us cuz of that! We’re all going to be so happy today!”

“I would like to take this opportunity to remind you that you get older every day.” Izaya chuckled, pulling Mairu back down into their little group hug.

“Besides the point!” Mairu declared, waving a hand dramatically in the air to dissuade all argument. “We’re five now! Iza-nii is spending the day with us!”

“Kind woman.” Kururi reminded her twin, still holding tightly onto Izaya and smiling up at him.

“Right! Who’s the kind woman?” Mairu chirped, hopping out of Izaya’s arms so she could jump about freely, getting all her morning energy out. She’d been tired not even two seconds ago. How was this drastic change even possible?

“It’s Mommy.” Izaya told the little girl, ruffling her hair as he stood up, hefting Kururi into his arms once he was on his feet. “We’re gonna go see Mommy and Daddy today.”

Mairu’s little jaw dropped and delight washed over her face like a tidal wave. “YAY!” She screamed, the harsh sound ringing in Izaya’s eardrums even after the tiny girl ran off, still screaming out her happiness so the whole neighborhood could hear. “Really? Really seeing Mommy and Daddy?” Kururi asked with tears in her eyes, looping her arms around Izaya’s neck and looking at him hopefully.

Izaya smiled and nodded at her. “And Kasu-nii and Shizu-nii, too.” He promised, red eyes gentle as they looked at his little darling.

Kururi’s face lit up and she pressed another big kiss to Izaya’s cheek. “Best birthday ever.” She whispered when she pulled back, nuzzling into Izaya’s neck with a contented hum.  
Izaya felt like his whole being was ready to float away, his heart made so light by his sisters’ happiness that he couldn’t possibly stay rooted to the earth. Not in any way, shape, or form.

“Are those cinnamon rolls?!” Mairu shrieked, her tiny form dashing past him in a blur at breakneck speed for the oven. In a heartbeat, Kururi had slipped out of Izaya’s arms and joined her sister by the oven, pressing her face up against the glass with sparkling eyes and a slightly drooling mouth.

Izaya sighed and realized that he should start on the frosting for said cinnamon rolls here soon. No matter how great a day he had planned for these angels, they’d turn into devils real quick if their cinnamon rolls did not come with frosting.

Izaya didn’t really feel like dying on Valentine’s Day, so he decided to discreetly begin gathering the ingredients behind his sisters’ backs, quietly preparing the desired topping over in the corner.

“What to make for Shizu-chan…” He muttered to himself, sliding a bowl over in front of himself and dumping the powdered sugar into it. It had to be something special. It was their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple, after all. And he was pretty sure the decimated remnants of cinnamon rolls wouldn’t cut it.

What would Shizu-chan want? What would Shizu-chan want…

“Is Iza-nii gonna make Shizu-nii chocolate for Valentine’s Day?” Mairu asked loudly from her place over by the oven. “That’s what all the ladies at the daycare say you do for boyfriends and husbands.”

“Honmei-choco.” Kururi added quietly, nodding in agreement with her sister.

Izaya paused as he dropped an entire stick of butter accidentally into his mountain of powdered sugar. But he could care less about that right now.

Looks like he’d found the solution to his problem. The new problem was going to be following through with that solution.

***

There is a strong tradition of women giving chocolates to men on Valentine’s Day. It’s just something that has always been done, as long as the holiday has been around. There are two types of chocolate given on this holiday: Giri-choco and Honmei-choco. Giri-choco is meant to be for colleagues, bosses, and close male friends. “Giri” means obligation and so Giri-choco has no romance involved. On the other hand, Honmei means “true love” and Honmei-choco is thus given to a boyfriend, lover, or husband with love. Women often prepare the Honmei-choco by themselves because it’s not thought of as true love if they just buy the ready-made chocolate from shops. Now this is all well and good, but have they ever considered how hard it is to make that chocolate? No, no they haven’t.

“Gah! This is impossible!” Shizuo groaned, slamming his head on the poor counter and leaving yet another crack in the abused surface. His hands were coated in cocoa powder and sticky condensed milk. The counter was a mess of smashed butter sticks and spilt vanilla. Not a speck of any of it looked edible, and the three trays of either burnt, melting, or just too-god-awful-to-describe chocolate disasters sitting over in the sink weren’t any better.

How was he expected to do this?! How did _any_ women in Japan manage to do this?!

“Homemade chocolate is not meant to be created by human hands.” Shizuo growled, lifting his head and glaring at all the wasted ingredients in front of him. “I bet everyone secretly buys the store-stuff and just pretends it’s homemade.”

“Shizuo, honey.” His mother’s laughing voice turned Shizuo’s attention to the doorway of the kitchen where the wonderful woman was standing, shaking her head in amusement at Shizuo’s attempts to prepare chocolate. Her brown eyes sparkled as they scanned the countertops, eventually coming to land on the ashamed face of her son, who swiftly directed his gaze to the floor.

“Are you trying to make Izaya some chocolate for Valentine’s Day?” She asked gently, coming over to Shizuo and wiping some vanilla off his forehead. “I didn’t even hear you in here! You prepare food rather quietly for such a messy child.”

Shizuo felt his cheeks turn red at the maternal gesture and he muttered some lie about being embarrassed by her, standing obediently in place so she could clean him off.

His mother smiled when she was done, kissing him once on the forehead before pulling back and looking him up and down. “Yes, I really had no idea you were even awake.” She remarked, laughing a little as she dusted some cocoa powder off his clothes. “Why, I just got off the phone with Iza-chan and told him that you were still asleep!”

Shizuo’s jaw dropped and he jerked backwards in shock, gaping at his mother with wide eyes. “Y-Y-Y-Y-You talked to Izaya?” He choked out, barely managing to form the words past the nervous stutters racking his voice.

His mother giggled at his reaction, dusting him off some more as she replied. “Yes I did. In fact, he’s planning on coming over here with his sisters! The little darlings are turning five years old today, did you know that? What a wonderful thing to have your birthday be on Valentine’s Day!”

Shizuo blinked at this new piece of information. It was the twins’ birthday? Well that was just great. Now he needed to get gifts for _them_ as well.

Shizuo groaned again, looking guiltily at the mess of ingredients littering the entire kitchen. “I just wanted to give him something since it’s Valentine’s Day.” He admitted sheepishly, wishing he wasn’t such a bumbling idiot. “Even if it’s typically a girl thing, I just thought…well since he’s probably never gotten something nice from anybody at all…I just figured someone ought to be nice for once.” Shizuo muttered, embarrassed by his failure.

He felt a soft hand on his cheek, and his gaze was directed down to meet the loving gaze of his mother as she smiled at him, an undeniably proud look in her eyes.

“You, my wonderful son,” She said softly, kissing him once on the cheek. “Are the best boyfriend that ever lived.”

Shizuo snorted bitterly at that, staring guiltily at his feet. “No, I’m not.” He grumbled. “If I was the best, then I’d be able to make chocolate for my boyfriend, or maybe even some for his sisters since it’s their birthday.”

His mother laughed at that and patted his cheek briefly. “It’s the thought that counts, my dear.” She assured him before shoving him aside, examining the messy counters with a practiced eye. “And…well, your thoughts manifested themselves into something that can’t be fixed in less than an hour, but I have something else you can do instead.”

His mother spun around and pointed a strong finger at him with a grin, eyes sparkling like crazy. “We are throwing the twins a birthday party!” She declared. “You can set up the decorations and move the furniture and all those other things which you’re so good at. Kichirou already headed out to buy a huge cake and several birthday presents for the girls, and I’m working on cleaning the house.”

His mother glanced at the mess behind her. “Well…most of the house. In any case!” She turned to face him again and planted her hands firmly on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. How was it that this woman still managed to seem so fierce when she was nearly a foot shorter than Shizuo?

“Kasuka’s at school so you’ve gotta pull your weight in getting this all set up, okay?” She asked, looking right at Shizuo. “Those girls have never had a birthday party before and I’ll be darned if this won’t be the best first birthday party they’ll have ever dreamed about!”

Shizuo smiled at his mother’s fiery determination – it reminded him of Izaya – and he nodded, sending one more guilty look at the mess he’d made in the kitchen before heading out into the living room.

Shizuo was a master at birthday parties. He may not look like it, but he had an eye for decoration that even his mother couldn’t hope to match. From the age of four, he’d been the one who planned out all the parties in the household, telling people where furniture should go, which decorations went on the ceiling versus the floor, what the color schemes would be, absolutely everything. As he’d gotten older, he’d evolved from being a master of party planning to the master of party creating.

He ended up moving everything around himself, putting up all the decorations himself, setting out all the food once it was ready, and even putting together the playlists that went with the mood of the party if it called for one. Shizuo was the king of parties…even if he wasn’t the life of them.

So, when Shizuo entered the living room and took in the whole thing, thinking about their inventory of decorations and current party stock, he came up with the perfect birthday party plan for two little five year old twins like Mairu and Kururi in about three seconds.

From that moment on, the living room became a whirlwind of activity, with couches being shoved end to end, and chairs stacked on top of them in a strategic manner, piled high into the air. A huge white tablecloth was thrown out over the floor, and some quick but skilled scribbling turned it into slabs of stone like the kind you’d see in an old castle. The cloth was then laid over the tower of furniture, creating a small castle in the living room.

Shizuo dragged another chair out next to it, with pillows and a differently designed cloth hurled on that to create a makeshift dragon. A dragon to guard the castle. That was perfect.

He pulled out whole buckets of streamers, each of them in shades of red, orange, or yellow, and got to work with those monstrosities. He hung them from the roof above the castle, tying them together in some places to create swooping hammocks of flaming colors that made it look like it was on fire, letting a few streamers hang near the dragon’s mouth. That was all good.

He grabbed and blew up what felt like a billion balloons of light and dark blues, eyeing the floor around the living room carefully as he did so. Once the balloons were all done, Shizuo created a veritable moat of blue balloons that circled the castle and led off into the rest of the house, completely coating the hallway floor. The girls would have a blast running around through that.

Finally, Shizuo got the stereotypical “Happy Birthday” banners and hung those all around the rest of the living room, along with some roll-out pictures of castles and fairytale settings.

In just a few short minutes, the entire living room had been converted into a scene straight out of a medieval adventure, with a small castle, a fire-breathing dragon, a moat, and mythical landscapes.

“I am amazing.” Shizuo said flatly, looking around the living room with a satisfied nod. Now if only they could make medieval cuisine and set it all out like a royal banquet on that side of the living room, then it would be perfect.

“Oh my goodness!” An excited squeal called from the kitchen.

Shizuo looked over in shock and saw his mother, gaping at the living room with wide eyes, a dust pan and broom in her hands. So she had been cleaning up around the house.  
“I…I finished.” Shizuo said lamely, gesturing at the living room. Not like she couldn’t see that, but still.

His mother’s eyes sparkled with joy as she looked around, and she immediately dropped the cleaning supplies in her hand in favor of grabbing her phone from her pocket and dialing his father.

“Kichi!” She said eagerly into the phone, still looking around the living room with thrilled eyes. “Get some princess costumes for the girls! Oh! And a prince outfit for Iza-chan! Tiaras and a crown, too! And we’ll put on all our fairytale stuff from last year…Yes! We have a theme! Okay, love you too. Bye!”

She hung up the phone and shot Shizuo a bright grin. “Get into your costume, Shizuo my boy!” She said happily. “We’re gonna make those girls feel like they stepped right into a fairytale!”

And Shizuo knew that she wasn’t kidding at all. Boy, were the Oriharas gonna be surprised.

***

“Almost there.” Izaya muttered, holding two tiny hands in his own as they marched down the final road to Shizuo’s house.

The trains had been crammed full of all kinds of people, not to mention all the things they were carrying for Valentine’s Day parties and events, leaving practically no room and even less comfort on the trains than usual. Izaya had decided to forego them entirely, taking a nice walk through the February streets of Ikebukuro all the way to the Heiwajima household. In hindsight, maybe a train would’ve been easier on the feet, but it was easier on Izaya’s conscious knowing he wouldn’t have smacked the Valentine’s gift out of someone’s hand for poking his babies one too many times on the train.

And now, their walk was finally bearing some fruit.

Izaya could see the warm household which he’d come to associate with safety and comfort looming near the end of the street, and a smile crept onto his face.

“Girls, there it is!” Izaya whispered excitedly, pointing it out to the tired toddlers by his sides.

Immediately, their heads perked up and life came back into their little bodies as they left Izaya at full-on runs for the house, laughing and shouting excitedly as they got closer to it.

Izaya smiled and picked up his own pace, reaching the front porch just as the door swung open, revealing the grinning face of Kichirou looking down at the two little girls.  
“Why, this is a surprise!” He exclaimed, bowing low to the little girls. “What brings the fair princesses to our humble kingdom?”

Kururi and Mairu both giggled, looking quite pleased with themselves and standing as regally as two toddlers could, looking happily up at Izaya.

“Daddy is a wizard!” Mairu declared, pointing at Kichirou just in case Izaya hadn’t noticed. “Our royal wizard.” Kururi agreed, playing with the pointed hat that lay precariously perched on Kichirou’s bowed head.

Kichirou laughed at the title, standing back up to his full height and grinning down at Izaya next. “And the esteemed prince has graced us with his presence as well.” He declared, winking jovially with that wide grin spread all over his face.

Izaya couldn’t quite figure out what was going on…but Kichirou sure looked like he was getting into it.

The man was decked out from head to toe in deep blue robes littered with bright yellow stars. A tall wizard’s hat of identical design was placed on his head, and a bright gold star sticker was planted on his cheek, which somehow managed to make him seem goofy and mystical at the same time. He truly looked like some kind of wizard. A wizard…standing in the doorway of a middle-class suburban family home.

“Uh…hi.” Izaya managed to say, not quite sure what to do in this situation.

Kichirou snickered a little but stepped out of the doorway, bowing low and waving the three of them in. “Enter please, your royal highnesses! We await you eagerly!” He chirped, and the girls happily trotted in, heads held high like the princesses they were.

Izaya walked in and closed the door behind him like a respectable guest since this was still a regular house and all…then turned around to discover that it was definitely _not_ a regular house anymore.

The entire living room had been converted into something out of a fairytale. The walls were covered with images of castles and picturesque landscapes, dragons swooping through blue skies and white horses galloping through forests. There was a massive castle over in the corner, surrounded by a blue balloon moat, with a…was that a _dragon_ by its base?! With streamers rising up from its mouth and over the ceiling, making it look like it was lighting the roof on fire! Banners bearing the “Happy Birthday” phrase decorated the spaces not lit up by the dragon’s “fire”, completing the surreal celebratory feeling of the entire place.

And it seemed that Kichirou wasn’t the only occupant of the household turning it into a full-on roleplaying convention at the same time.

Namiko was standing over by a long table with a cake and several wrapped presents on it, dressed elegantly in a purple dress and a golden crown like a lovely queen of olden days, a warm laugh spilling from her lips as she accepted the happy tackle-hugs she was currently receiving from Izaya’s little sisters. And Shizuo was standing by the dragon with a sort of awkward smile on his handsome face, clad head to toe in…in honest to goodness _shining armor_. Shizuo was dressed in medieval armor, all shiny and silver, with a sword strapped to his waist and everything. The only thing missing was a helmet.

Izaya just stared at his boyfriend, unable to handle all of this crazy stuff going on at once, and Shizuo walked over to him, armor clinking as he came, wrapping his metal arms around Izaya’s shocked frame.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Shizuo said softly into Izaya’s ear, kissing the top of his raven head before pulling back with a sheepish grin. He looked over at the twins, still chattering happily over Namiko’s dress, and smiled warmly at them. “And happy birthday to them as well.” He added, looking back down at Izaya.

Izaya just stared up at his boyfriend, shocked into silence. What…what could he say? This was too much. This was unbelievable. This was…perfect.

“Thanks.” He managed to croak out, looking back over at his little girls.

Namiko had pulled out two little pink dresses and tiaras, and Kururi and Mairu were taking them with reverential awe, staring at the outfits like they couldn’t believe they were real. To them, those dresses might as well belong to real princesses straight out of a fairytale.

Namiko urged the girls to a bathroom, and the twins happily obliged, dashing off with excited giggles to change.

“You have an outfit, too, my prince.” Kichirou crowed, holding out a bundle of clothes to Izaya with a bow.

Izaya stared at the clothes first, and then Kichirou. “For real?” He asked in shock, not quite willing himself to take it yet.

Kichirou laughed and nodded, pushing the clothes closer towards Izaya. “Yes. For real, my prince.” He purred, dropping them into Izaya’s numb hands once they were outstretched.

Izaya stared down at the clothes, unsure of what to do.

He felt a gentle hand on the small of his back from Shizuo, directing him towards the other bathroom of the house, and just walked where it was pushing him.

Shizuo led him right over to the bathroom and even opened the door for him, giving him a short bow – just like any good knight would, of course – before marching back off into the living room.

Izaya stepped into the bathroom and changed into his new outfit, which took barely a few seconds in itself, but admiring himself in the mirror took a few seconds longer.

He was wearing a deep maroon shirt, one that plunged into a V-neck to reveal his delicate collarbones, and soft black trousers that enunciated the sharpness of his figure, rather than its curves. A line of silver stitching ran up the sides of the black boots he’d been given, perfectly matching the silver crown that now rested in his raven hair, glittering almost regally despite the fact that Izaya knew it was something that had to be from a dollar store. It was a simple circlet, running through his hair, but it gave him some kind of royal aura that he’d certainly never had before.

He looked…princely.

Izaya stared at himself, unable to look away from the regal image staring back at him. And out there in the living room were his two little princesses, a royal wizard, a kindhearted queen…and his knight in shining armor.

Could this family be anything but perfect?

Izaya took a deep breath, sending his reflection a smug smirk and noting with great pleasure the royal countenance that smirked back at him, before spinning on his heel and marching out into the living room.

When he got there, he saw his two little girls dancing around in their pink dresses and tiaras, laughing as they showed off to the queen, who cooed happily over her little princesses.

The royal wizard was taking pictures, and the knight had spotted Izaya and immediately marched over to his side, stopping to drop dramatically to one knee before him. “My prince.” Shizuo said in his low voice, and Izaya couldn’t help the happy feeling that bubbled up in his chest at that.

“Rise.” He commanded regally, and Shizuo complied, looking down at Izaya with lips twitching only the slightest bit at the edges. Izaya could feel his own princely mask cracking already, a smile creeping onto his face as he looked up at his knight.

“You look excellent today, my prince.” Shizuo commented, letting his own smile shine from his handsome face.

“As do you, my good knight.” Izaya responded coolly, but his smile reflected Shizuo’s own, the two boyfriends looking at each other with stars in their eyes.

Suddenly, Izaya remembered the gift he’d brought with him that was laying in the pocket of his jacket on the hook by the door.

“Oh! I brought you something.” Izaya darted over to the coat hooks, reaching quickly into the jacket and pulling out a small blue box, wrapped with delicate pink ribbons and signed with a heart, running back over to Shizuo with a big grin.

“Here.” Izaya handed the box to Shizuo, smiling shyly as the taller boy took it. Shizuo looked at Izaya curiously and Izaya gestured at the box. “Open it! It’s for Valentine’s Day.” He insisted, and he could see Shizuo’s cheeks blush pink as he opened the tiny box, golden eyes wide.

Izaya held his breath as Shizuo peeled the wrapping off the box, finally removing the lid and peering inside at the small gift.

Izaya hadn’t had many ingredients in the house suitable for desserts after using up so much on the cinnamon roll frosting, but he’d had just enough to make a small chocolate heart, engraved with the name _“Shizu-chan”_ in delicate handwriting. A half-decent Honmei-choco, all made up for his Shizuo.

Shizuo stared at it for a while, blinking in disbelief, before directing his gaze back up at Izaya in awe. “You’re amazing.” He said softly, with not a hint of dishonesty for Izaya to find in his words even if he’d had the best lie detector in the world. “I couldn’t make chocolate if I tried as much as humanly possible.”

“Oh, sure you could. It’s not so hard.” Izaya assured him, giving the blonde a big smile.

Surprisingly, Shizuo looked sheepishly in another direction, coughing nervously. “Well, uh…I actually did try earlier.” He admitted in a low voice. “And…well…the results are in the kitchen if you care to see.”

Izaya paused at that, before bursting out laughing, doubling over and cackling as tears came into his eyes. Of course. Of course Shizu-chan would try something as simple as making chocolate and utterly fail.

“You’re amazing, too, Shizu-chan!” Izaya laughed, inciting a scowl from his boyfriend and a gentle whack to the head. “Ah, shut up.” The blonde muttered, his cheeks red as he nodded his head at the rest of the living room’s occupants. “Let’s just focus on your girls’ birthday now, shall we?”

Izaya stopped laughing and planted a big kiss on Shizuo’s cheek, making sure it lasted long and that it was plenty loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, before pulling back with a big smack and winking at Shizuo. “Let’s.” He agreed, taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading the stunned blonde over to the rest of the group amidst whoops and catcalls from all of them.

Izaya didn’t mind the taunts and suggestive looks he was getting from Kichirou and Namiko, or even the sing-song rhymes about making babies from his little sisters. It was Valentine’s Day. He was feeling a little romantic and adventurous. And there was nothing wrong with that when he was a prince.

***

Shizuo knew he shouldn’t have eaten the chocolate. In the end, he figured that was what had caused pretty much everything else.

The birthday party had been going great, with plenty of games and activities for every person in the house, from his dad becoming an ogre for a game of medieval tag to his mother and Izaya having a beauty contest to see who was the rightful ruler of the throne. All of the games were chosen or invented by the twins, princesses for the day, and no one else was complaining. Not when the twins had their knight to enact their wishes and their princely brother to ensure the knight was doing it.

They hadn’t broken into the cake just yet, or any of the presents, but there was enough laughter and joy in the house to make everything feel like a birthday party, even without (to the twins’ great sadness) the presence of Kasuka.

In fact, it wasn’t until the twins declared the next game to be hide-and-seek that things began to go really bad.

Kururi suggested the game, Mairu invented the rules. Essentially, the household was split into teams of two selected by the twins and the teams were each meant to hide in different places, staying right where they were while the team on offense searched for the others. The team on offense would then punish the team they had found, and go searching for the remaining team once they were satisfied with the punishment that had been dealt out.

Naturally, the twins were on offense. Kichirou and Namiko made up one defense team, and Shizuo and Izaya made up the second one.

They were given a mere ten seconds to hide (what was up with that?!) and so Shizuo had panicked and dragged Izaya straight into his bedroom, practically slamming the door behind them.

“A bedroom, my good knight?” Izaya laughed, grinning at Shizuo with sparkling red eyes. “How original. They’ll never find us here!”

“Shut up.” Shizuo grumbled, but he smiled nonetheless when he saw how happy Izaya was in that moment of time.

Shizuo’s room didn’t exactly have very many good places to hide, so the two of them just sat down on his bed together, waiting in silence as footsteps rang in the rest of the house.

It was a comfortable silence, nothing awkward like they’d had in the past, and Shizuo found himself relaxing and even laying down on the bed, just listening to the toddlers’ pounding footsteps in the distance and Izaya’s gentle breathing right next to him.

Izaya stayed seated upright on the bed for a bit longer, then eventually shifted in place so that he was facing Shizuo.

“Shizu-chan.” He whispered, voice soft and gentle as it washed over Shizuo’s ears. The very sound calmed the blonde down, and he closed his eyes to listen to the lilting melody of it for a few seconds of bliss before responding.

“Yes?” He whispered back, listening for the lovely voice.

“Are you gonna eat the chocolate?” It whispered next. 

Shizuo blinked at that and remembered the Honmei-choco that he’d received from Izaya. The little heart with the beautiful handwriting…that he could never make in a million years. Right! He still had that tucked in his armor.

Shizuo sat up, reaching into the breastplate of his suit of armor (gosh, this thing was bulky) and pulling out the tiny blue box. He stared at the heart for a few seconds, wondering if he could ever bring himself to eat the perfect thing.

“Go on.” Izaya’s voice whispered, and the raven pressed right next to him, his thigh pressing up against Shizuo’s armored one, body flush against the other’s as he pointed at the chocolate. “Eat it! I know you want to.”

Izaya had no idea what his sultry whispers were doing to Shizuo. He began to shift uncomfortably in his armor, trying not to focus on the heat rushing down to his lower section with each heated breath Izaya puffed against his ear. The close proximity of the other’s body, pressed so snugly to his own, was making Shizuo’s head spin with fantasies that he most certainly could never reenact. The soft curves of that body, which were made more masculine by his prince costume, combined into a sexy little creature right next to him that unknowingly tempted him with each sound that passed from its lips.

God…he was in so much trouble.

“Uh…what?” Shizuo asked dumbly, trying to snap himself back into the present.

“The chocolate, protozoan.” Izaya chided, picking the heart out of the box and holding it gingerly in the palm of his hand. “I know you want to eat it. It’s so sweet and tempting…” He waved the chocolate heart teasingly in front of Shizuo’s face, a tantalizing grin stretching over his own. Trouble. Huge, huge trouble. With a capital T.

Shizuo shifted in place, feeling his armored pants grow extremely tight as something pressed roughly up against them. Shizuo was seriously wishing that he hadn’t gone commando under this suit because the cool metal pressing stubbornly against his burning cock was torture. Little Shizuo (or not so little) wanted to come out and join the party. And it was going to break through that metal if it had to.

“Come on…” Izaya purred, leaning closer into Shizuo’s personal space and totally oblivious to the raging erection that his boyfriend had right underneath all that armor. “Just take a little bite, Shizu-chan. I made it special just for you…”

Shizuo could feel drool pooling in his mouth and he swallowed quickly, trying his best not to look Izaya in the eye right now. His pupils were probably blown way out of proportion. This was getting out of hand.

“I,uh, I…” Shizuo stammered, his cheeks flushing red as Izaya leaned even closer. God, he needed to calm down!

“Shizu-chan? Is something the matter?” Izaya asked gently, a frown on his face as he planted his hand on Shizuo’s plated chest, the other hand still holding the chocolate heart.

Shizuo felt his cock jerk upwards at the physical contact, and he gulped harshly, scooting a little bit away from Izaya with wide-eyes. “I, uh, everything’s f-fine.” He croaked out, wincing as his cock throbbed in complaint and pressed even harder against the unforgiving metal trapping it in. This was beginning to get torturous, really fast.

“It doesn’t _seem_ fine…” Izaya said slowly, cocking his head curiously at Shizuo and looking him up and down. “You seem kinda feverish, actually.”

“I’m not! Really!” Shizuo insisted, swallowing some more drool as his eyes wandered to lock on Izaya’s collarbones, creamy flesh exposed by the deep red V-neck of his shirt. God, those collarbones were beautiful. So defined and delicate, and so perfect in every way…

He was getting turned on by collarbones now?! What was he, depraved?!

Shizuo’s erection only increased as his cock swelled upon seeing those stupidly perfect collarbones, and his gaze flicked up immediately to lock on Izaya’s eyes instead. Those eyes were filled with confusion and worry, and Izaya crept closer to Shizuo as the blonde tried to keep backing away, one hand still resting gently on his chest. But no matter how gently it was resting, Shizuo felt like he was practically being shoved backwards by that hand until his back hit the wall, golden eyes wide and locked on Izaya as the smaller boy closed the gap between their bodies, moving to sit on Shizuo’s lap and effectively pinning him down.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Izaya frowned, looking Shizuo over as he rested his clothed thighs on either side of Shizuo’s body, perfect ass firmly seated right on top of Shizuo’s straining erection.

Thank God the metal was stopping his pants from tenting, or Shizuo would be mortified right now.

“I’m fine.” He managed to get out, but his hips jerked upwards of their own accord, bouncing Izaya on Shizuo’s lap as the raven let out a small shriek, leaning on the hand that was planted on Shizuo’s chest to steady himself. When Shizuo’s hips settled down, and Izaya was resting again on Shizuo’s lap, everything fell quiet.

“I never shrieked.” Izaya said instantly out of nowhere, glaring at Shizuo as if daring him to argue.

Shizuo’s face was completely red from humiliation and he could only find the power within him to croak some guttural noise that wasn’t even close to passing for human speech.  
Izaya paused at the strange sound and seemed to start thinking about what had just happened.

His red eyes which had been filled with confusion suddenly widened, and his gaze slowly directed itself downwards to land on Shizuo’s crotch, right where he was sitting.

“Are you…I mean do you have a…right now…” The raven couldn’t seem to get the words out, his red eyes just staring in shock at the metal he was seated on.

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , to try and get the conversation back to a normal level of awkwardness, but Izaya moved his hand up from Shizuo’s chest to his mouth, gently covering it so no sound could escape.

Izaya stared at Shizuo for a few seconds, his face completely unreadable, and then he looked back down at Shizuo’s crotch.

“You know…” He said after a while. “Maybe I should eat some of the chocolate myself.”

Shizuo was…thoroughly confused. Why were they switching back to chocolate at a time like this? And why was Izaya planning on eating his chocolate?

He wanted to say something, but the weight of Izaya’s hand against his mouth kept him silent. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest for some reason. He could be very wrong, but he felt like something good was about to happen. Something _really_ good.

Izaya looked at the chocolate heart in his hands, examining it for a few seconds as though making some kind of decision. His face was unnaturally serious, like this decision was one of the most important ones he was ever going to make. Whether or not to eat the chocolate. Was it really that big of a deal?

Finally, Izaya locked eyes with Shizuo, removed his hand from the blonde’s mouth, and slowly lifted the chocolate to his own mouth.

He licked it first, like he was just trying to get a handle on how he wanted to go about eating it, giving it tiny little licks and a few nibbles here and there, just scraping off the barest shavings of chocolate with the tip of his teeth. Shizuo felt his mouth go dry as he watched Izaya nibble and lick the chocolate, his cock twitching in response as Izaya began to plant little kisses on it as well, interspersing small kisses with licks and nibbles and a few sucks here and there. He was taking forever to eat the chocolate, but damn, Shizuo didn’t care.

His biggest problem was trying to keep his hips from bucking up into Izaya like they so desperately wanted to, eyes locked on the way Izaya’s pink tongue kept darting out and making love to that chocolate, his soft lips cascading over it and dripping with the slightest trails of the chocolate that was melting from the heat of his mouth. He kept kissing and licking and sucking and nibbling away bit by bit of that chocolate, lavishing his attentions on the lucky dessert.

And Shizuo couldn’t do anything but stare, so caught up in this raven’s web he was. He was a helpless fly, watching enraptured as the spider tangled its victim up in a web before his very eyes, eating slowly away at it. He couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look away.

After what seemed like an eternity, Izaya stopped making out with the chocolate in front of Shizuo, slowly removing it from his mouth, and pressing the remnants of the heart gently against Shizuo’s lips. Shizuo’s mouth opened automatically, letting the chocolate fall inside and closing his lips instantly around it, barely missing Izaya’s fingers as the raven drew back to watch him, red eyes still unreadable.

Shizuo could feel the chocolate melting in his mouth, with the tiniest traces of Izaya melting on his tongue with it, mixing with the sweet flavor of chocolate in something so intoxicating that Shizuo felt almost dizzy from the rush it gave him. He wanted more. More of that sweet, decadent chocolate that melted on his tongue like pure heaven, and more of Izaya’s flavor that turned heaven into nirvana to go along with it.

Shizuo managed to swallow the godly flavors, golden eyes trained right on Izaya with the pupils blown wide, chest heaving in exertion as though he’d just run a marathon.

Izaya watched him for a few seconds and licked his own chocolate-coated lips, drawing the sweet dessert into his own mouth and swallowing slowly. Shizuo watched Izaya’s lovely neck as his throat bobbed, imagining the chocolate running down his throat, and flavoring the already delicious Izaya with something even sweeter.

He wanted to taste it.

Shizuo’s erection was throbbing and aching with an insistence that Shizuo just couldn’t ignore now, though, pushing up rock-hard against the equally hard metal, causing a groan of pain to fall from the blonde’s lips. He looked down at Izaya in embarrassment, but the raven was still just watching him, with that same unreadable gaze like he was thinking about what to do next.

They sat in silence for a while, Shizuo’s labored breathing and occasional grunts of pain being the only things breaking it.

He wanted desperately to go and jerk off in a bathroom, or if heaven allowed it to screw Izaya into oblivion, but the raven was completely silent on his lap, gaze lost in concentration.

Shizuo couldn’t breathe, could hardly move as his cock wept under his armor, desperately seeking relief.

But he did nothing, and only waited for Izaya with lust filling every portion of his body.

Finally, Izaya seemed to make up his mind.

The raven looked up at Shizuo, red eyes locking with golden ones, and slowly trailed his hands to the edge of his shirt, gripping it tightly at the edges before pulling it smoothly over his head, revealing the smooth white skin underneath.

Shizuo’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he marveled at the beautiful creature in front of him. Izaya’s body was as perfect as Shizuo had imagined, with lean muscle built up from years of parkour forming the sculpture of his upper body, a dip in his waist making it curve slightly like a woman’s, but more than made up for by the smooth lines of his abdomen and defined muscle that Shizuo could clearly see in his stomach. Every inch of his flesh was pale and unblemished, like porcelain kissed by moonlight, expect for the rosy pink buds of his nipples that were displayed to Shizuo’s gaze, hardened and puckered in desire.

Wait…desire?

Shizuo’s eyes flicked up from their admiration of Izaya’s body to meet the smaller boy’s gaze, and he was shocked to see the ruby red of the raven’s eyes being drowned out by inky black pupils swelled to almost twice their normal size. His lips were parted slightly, small huffing breaths escaping him as he stared right back at Shizuo, cheeks slightly flushed from arousal.

“Shizu-chan…” The raven began to whisper, his sultry voice made even sexier by the husky tone it was now taking on as he raised himself onto his knees and hooked his fingers around the band of his pants. He slowly began to push his pants down, revealing the small black boxers underneath under which Shizuo could clearly see an erection straining against the fabric.

His mouth started watering again as he stared at the suggestive shape, fingers twitching at his sides with the urge to touch it.

“Did you know,” Izaya’s sexy whisper reached his ears again, and Shizuo’s gaze flicked up to meet with Izaya’s lust-filled one, the raven seeming to trap Shizuo with his eyes as he pushed his boxers down the rest of the way. Shizuo barely even noticed the action for the next words that came out of the raven’s mouth:

“That chocolate is an aphrodisiac?” Izaya finished his question, his eyes sparkling suggestively.

Shizuo swallowed the saliva pooling in his throat, unable to look away as Izaya fully rid himself of the rest of his clothes, tossing them off into the room somewhere and revealing his fully naked body to Shizuo’s awestruck eyes.

Beautiful. Angelic. Perfect. Incredible.

So many words flew through Shizuo’s mind as he looked the raven up and down, taking in the luscious thighs shaped with muscle, and the smooth curves of his sexy, pale legs, not to mention the swell of his perfect ass just perched on Shizuo’s lap, with all his perfect skin pressed flush against the metal of Shizuo’s armor, wrapped around him like a koala.

A naked, perfect, sexy koala.

Izaya bit his lip and looked down at Shizuo, slowly trailing his fingers over the metal covering Shizuo’s chest.

“Is it…just going to be me doing this…or did the aphrodisiac hit you, too?” Izaya whispered, his dark lashes dipping as he tilted his head to one side, baring a perfect neck to Shizuo’s view.

That did it. Shizuo was done. No more self-control. He couldn’t take this any longer.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s naked waist and moved him off his armor, immediately beginning to strip out of the suffocating outfit as fast as he could.

He was keenly aware of Izaya watching him in amazement, red-black eyes wide as Shizuo hurled the armor across the room in his haste to get it all off. He felt a little embarrassed that he seemed so desperate for this…but damn! He was desperate for this!

When Shizuo had removed all of his armor, baring his own well-muscled body for Izaya’s view, he looked back at the pale boy only for Izaya to plant a hand on his chest, trailing soft fingers over the hard ridges of Shizuo’s body. Izaya’s eyes were wide as he did so, running his pale hands all over Shizuo and making the larger boy shudder with desire.

Izaya looked down in shock when he saw Shizuo’s cock jerk upwards, throbbing desperately and crying out for his attention as the raven ran his hands over everything else.

Izaya paused when he reached Shizuo’s nipples, gently brushing his thumbs over them, and Shizuo groaned, burying his head in Izaya’s neck and pulling the smaller boy closer towards him. He couldn’t take foreplay much longer. He wanted more.

Izaya’s hand trailed down Shizuo’s body, away from his chest and over his abdomen, tracing his muscles playfully before making their way all the way down to the part that needed his hand the most.

There, Izaya’s hand hesitated, just above the tip of Shizuo’s cock.

Shizuo could feel the heat radiating from Izaya’s hand, and it was just so close! Why hadn’t he moved a little bit more?!

His cock evidently agreed, jerking up and brushing against Izaya’s hand, startling the raven, who yelped and leaned back in shock. Unfortunately for Izaya, leaning back meant his hips had come forward, and that meant his own hardened cock ground directly up against Shizuo’s, and Shizuo’s control officially snapped.

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” Shizuo growled in Izaya’s ear, his voice hoarse with desire, as he pulled back to look darkly into Izaya’s eyes.

He was worried in the back of his mind that his demanding attitude might spark something inside of Izaya, might scare him off or piss him off, but the raven’s pupils only widened and he bodily shuddered with desire, wiping away any traces of doubt in Shizuo’s mind.

Izaya quickly turned around like Shizuo had instructed and held himself up on his hands and knees, directing his perfect ass right at Shizuo.

Shizuo stared at it in disbelief, rubbing his hand almost reverentially along the smooth skin, amazed at the thought that he of all people was getting to see this. Was trusted enough by Izaya to get to do this.

Izaya whined with need as Shizuo’s hand brushed over his ass, a single finger dipping slightly in between the cheeks to rim a puckered hole begging for his attention.

Shizuo’s cock throbbed eagerly, practically jumping towards Izaya as his lust increased.

But he needed to use protection, right? Or preparation or something? God, Shizuo didn’t read porn like his brother, Kasuka! He had no clue how to do this!

Suddenly, he remembered a small packet that he’d thrown away in the trash over a month ago.

One his father had given him teasingly, with the mischievous purpose of encouraging sex between the two boys, and that Shizuo had disregarded at the time because Izaya hadn’t been ready.

Well…it could be argued that he was ready now.

“Shizuo!” Izaya’s voice groaned, snapping Shizuo back into the present. “You better hurry up or I’ll just sit on your cock myself.” He shot a fierce glare over his shoulder, ruby eyes burning with lust, and Shizuo had absolutely no doubt that the raven would do it.

God, he was sexy.

Shizuo scrambled off the bed and practically threw himself at the trash can, rooting through the bin desperately so he could find the packet. The packet to end all his troubles and get this thing started.

It was at the bottom, but it was still there. Shizuo pulled it out triumphantly, staring at the packet with a bit of dread.

It was a strawberry flavored condom, pre-lubricated and sized extra large. Now all that was well and good, even the size since Shizuo wasn’t exactly a small boy, but…shit, were they really ready for this? Maybe he should wait. Chocolate was an aphrodisiac (apparently) and it could just be the chocolate and the tension of the moment rushing to their heads. It could even be the holiday itself, a holiday of love, that was fueling their desires. There were so many things that could be wrong with this situation. Shizuo should stop and think-

“I’m already fucking myself on my fingers, so you better get over here before you miss the whole thing, protozoan.” Izaya snapped from the bed, and Shizuo looked over to see that Izaya indeed had reached a hand back towards his ass and had plunged a finger into it, his thighs trembling as he held himself upright, body shuddering in delight from whichever sensations he was giving himself.

Oh hell no. Shizuo was going to do that.

Shizuo ripped the packet to shreds, slipping the condom on before he could think about anything else, and climbed onto the bed behind Izaya.

He didn’t even wait a second before he inserted his own finger beside Izaya’s, the two appendages rubbing against each other as they sank into Izaya’s ass, and a moan of pleasure was drawn from Izaya’s mouth as his eyelashes fluttered.

Shizuo felt himself drooling as he thrust his finger in and out of the tight heat that was Izaya, feeling like there was some kind of fiery inferno that he was prodding each time he shoved his finger back in. It sucked his finger in tightly, hot heat warming the entire digit up beyond belief as it sank deeper and deeper, probing the soft flesh of Izaya’s insides alongside a smaller finger that was also trapped in the heat.

Shizuo grunted and pulled his finger out, thrusting it in again and drawing another moan from Izaya who copied the motion with his own finger, helping Shizuo to fuck himself in the hottest prepping display Shizuo could have ever imagined.

Shizuo and Izaya both plunged their fingers into Izaya’s ass, stretching and widening the tight hole as best they could, before Shizuo grunted and shoved a second finger in, making it a total of three fingers plunged deep into Izaya’s most private area.

Izaya’s moans increased with the addition of the third digit, and his movements became more uneven as he thrust his finger deep inside himself, rubbing it deliciously against Shizuo’s two much thicker fingers as they teamed up to probe even further.

Shizuo’s cock jerked impatiently, throbbing with horrendous pain and begging to be plunged into that tight heat.

Shizuo could feel Izaya’s ass get wetter and wetter as their fingers stretched it, sliding in and out much easier than before. Izaya moaned and whined in pleasure, his whole body shaking with the effort of keeping himself up as he twisted his finger inside himself, almost like he was searching for something.

Shizuo found it first, though.

His middle finger brushed against a special spot deep within Izaya and the raven let out a high-pitched scream far different from any of the other sounds he’d released thus far. Shizuo paused in shock and then pressed harshly against that spot again with his finger, dragging out another scream of pleasure from the trembling raven who collapsed onto his forearms, ass perched high in the air and his hand pulled away from his ass to help support his body.

It was only Shizuo inside of Izaya now, and he grinned wolfishly as he fluttered two fingers against Izaya’s special spot, pressing hard and unrelenting against the bundle of nerves in a small barrage.

Izaya screamed and arched his back, arching so far that his face was angled at Shizuo and Shizuo could see heaven in his face. He could clearly see the way Izaya’s eyes fluttered and rolled back in his head, the line of drool coming from his hot mouth, the way his lips were parted to allow heavy pants and moans to escape, and the flushed skin of his cheeks that spoke to his high level of arousal.

He was the hottest thing Shizuo had ever seen in his life.

“God, Izaya.” Shizuo groaned, gripping a handful of the raven hair as gently as he could to anchor that beautiful face in place, could lock eyes with it and share in this moment of intimate passion between lovers. “You’re breathtaking.” He said truthfully, wishing he could bend over and kiss those parted lips as he said it.

Izaya’s chest heaved up and down, like he was trying to get his strength up and talk, looking Shizuo right in the eye as he said, “Then take my breath away so we’re even, Shizuo.”

Shizuo planted a sloppy kiss on Izaya’s forehead, running his lips over the smooth skin and leaning over as far as he could to trail his kiss all the way to Izaya’s neck, sucking on the delicate skin right there and leaving his mark for all the world to see.

Izaya moaned and tilted his head as best as he could while still caught in Shizuo’s grip, trying to give the blonde better access. Shizuo lavished his neck with attention first, biting and suckling and licking the skin quite similarly to how Izaya had “eaten” the chocolate earlier, reddening the pale skin easily and leaving mark after mark from heated kisses as his cock throbbed between his legs for something else.

“Shizuo.” Izaya moaned, voice deep and husky with want as the small boy’s cock jerked between his own legs. “I-Inside me. Get inside me.”

It was so true to Izaya. Even when he desperately wanted something, even when he looked like he was on the verge of begging for it, he was giving orders.

Shizuo bit his neck and pressed his fingers against that special place again, causing Izaya to buck his hips and keen with delight, red eyes rolled entirely back in his head so that all Shizuo could see were the whites of his eyes.

“Say please.” Shizuo growled into Izaya’s throat, loving the way the raven shuddered at his voice.

Honestly, Shizuo would follow Izaya’s command if the raven gave it just one more time, please or not. He belonged to this small boy whether Izaya knew the power he held over Shizuo or not.

But incredibly, Izaya’s eyelashes fluttered and a breathy moan escaped his lips, along with the whispered word, “Please.”

Shizuo didn’t even wait a second longer. He pressed a gentle kiss over the bite mark he’d just made, pouring all his love into the action as he lined up his cock with Izaya’s ass, retracting his fingers in preparation.

Izaya whined at the loss of the fingers and Shizuo kissed his neck again, trailing his lips gently over Izaya’s skin until they were at the boy’s forehead again, kissing that one more time as well. “Ready?” Shizuo whispered softly, wanting to make sure everything was absolutely perfect before they started.

Absolutely perfect for his perfect Izaya.

The raven nodded once, face flushed red and eyes wide open to stare into Shizuo’s, just waiting for the blonde to take that final step.

And Shizuo did, thrusting himself deep inside of Izaya in a single, smooth motion.

He didn’t even manage to sheath himself in fully before Izaya was screaming in pleasure, back arched desperately as he shoved his ass in the air and kept his face pointed towards Shizuo, panting like a dog in heat as Shizuo’s cock entered his body.

Shizuo groaned at the sight, pushing himself deeper in and feeling like he was going to melt from the passionate inferno that was pulling him in, a hot, tight, wet hole that felt so good around his cock. It was so good and Shizuo never wanted to leave it.

Izaya panted and moaned, bucking his hips backwards against Shizuo and trying to get the blonde even deeper inside of him.

Shizuo really didn’t want to rush things but with the wanton way Izaya was moaning, fucking himself on Shizuo’s cock in that doggie position, face overcome with pleasure and desperation, the blonde couldn’t help himself.

He finally released Izaya’s head so he wouldn’t hurt the raven and grabbed both of the delicate hips with his hands, pulling back out all the way to the head of his cock before snapping his hips sharply forward and slamming it back in.

Izaya crammed his face into the bed, hands clutching desperately at the sheets as he screamed into it, shoving his hips back towards Shizuo as Shizuo rammed right into him. Shizuo groaned at the amazing feeling of his cock being sucked in by Izaya’s heat and pulled back to thrust in again, the force of the motion shoving Izaya forward a few inches on the bed. This seemed to drive the raven wild, and he lifted his head up to begin saying some of the dirtiest things Shizuo ever thought could come out of his mouth as he shoved his ass deeper onto Shizuo’s cock.

“Yes! Fuck me there, Shizuo! Fuck me right there, I love it there!” The raven gasped, eyes rolling back in his head as his mouth hung open, letting out heated gasps and moans. “Get me deep! Shove yourself in my little boy cunt! Will you, Shizuo? Oh please, will you?”

He begged and moaned, rocking back eagerly as Shizuo thrust over and over into him, panting hard and trying to find that one spot that had made his raven scream so loudly before. He shoved deeper and harder, his balls slapping Izaya’s ass each time he rocked forward, the sound of skin smacking against skin growing louder to fill the room alongside the moans, grunts, and dirty pleads from Izaya.

“Deeper and harder! I want to feel you so deep in me that I never let you go.” Izaya moaned, his ass tightening around Shizuo’s cock as if to emphasize his point.

“Izaya!” Shizuo groaned in response, gripping Izaya’s hips so hard that there was no way he wasn’t leaving bruises. “I’ll never leave you!” He snapped his hips back and then thrust them as far forward as he could, the action defining his words perfectly as he drove himself deep into Izaya.

With that powerful thrust, he struck gold.

Izaya’s head jerked up and let out a massive scream that rang throughout Shizuo’s bedroom like music from heaven. Shizuo froze and slowly shifted himself from side to side without pulling out of Izaya, hoping he’d just found what he thought he had. Izaya screamed again and drool started to spill from his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head, pleasure overtaking the small boy.

Yes. Shizuo had found his prostate.

Another wolfish grin found its way on Shizuo’s face, and he pulled his hips back in order to thrust them forward again, hitting the same spot dead-on.

Izaya twisted and drooled, crying out for Shizuo to hit him in the same spot, begging to be fucked until he couldn’t see straight, and Shizuo happily complied. It was like an animal had taken over his body, forcing him to thrust again and again, his own eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy as he bent over and kissed Izaya’s back, sucking and biting and licking his way all over the smooth surface, driving Izaya even crazier as more marks were left on his body.

“Shizuo! Shizu..Shizuaaah!!” Izaya kept screaming and moaning, body practically glowing as he twisted under Shizuo, and Shizuo thrust into his prostate over and over, worshipping the back of his lover with his lips and mouth.

Finally, after one particularly deep strike to his prostate which had Izaya seeing stars, Shizuo could feel the raven’s body begin to tighten around him.

Shizuo switched his grip from Izaya’s hips to his shoulders and flipped him over, onto his back, even with his dick still shoved deep inside him.

Izaya practically choked on air, gasping as he looked into Shizuo’s eyes, body splayed out before Shizuo like a god on earth. 

Shizuo looked at the place where their bodies were joined and at Izaya’s throbbing cock, purpling at the head and seconds from coming. Shizuo could feel Izaya’s body clenching tightly around him, the raven shuddering all over and arching backwards as he toppled towards his breaking point.

Shizuo began to thrust erratically into Izaya’s prostrate, wanting to help the raven reach that point, even as his own pleasure began to override his thought process.

Izaya came with a scream, his eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in ecstasy, cock spewing white, sticky liquid all over his beautiful chest. Shizuo continued to pound into Izaya’s prostrate until he came, emptying his seed into the condom wrapped tightly around him, and riding out the waves of his climax.

Izaya moaned underneath him, body twitching as Shizuo continued to pound into him until he finished the last of his orgasm, pulling out of the raven’s body and collapsing next to him on the bed.

The two boys breathed heavily in the silence of the room, lying next to each other on the mattress, with Izaya covered in cum and Shizuo completely spent beside him.

Shizuo managed to turn his head to face Izaya, looking at the beautiful raven laying beside him with ruby eyes closed, breathing in and out deeply.

The blonde lifted a shaky hand to Izaya’s chest, gingerly resting his fingertips atop the sticky mess coating his body. “I’ll get you a towel.” He said softly, pushing himself off the bed with as much effort as he could manage.

“Thanks.” A weak voice whispered back, and Shizuo managed to stumble his way to the bedroom door, checking both ways in the hallway before running to the cleaning supplies closet, snatching a towel, and running back.

He slammed the door shut behind him, briefly wondering why no one had busted in one them yet, but one glance at Izaya laying there exhausted and messy on the bed had him changing his priorities.

He ran over with the towel and gently helped Izaya into a sitting position. The tired raven blinked his eyes blearily, only looking numbly at the towel as it rubbed over his tiny body, cleaning him off. Shizuo cleaned his boyfriend in silence, unsure of what to say. Technically, Izaya had initiated this, right? But what if he hadn’t actually been looking for sex? Maybe he just wanted to cuddle or something.

_“Cuddle naked?”_ He asked himself skeptically in his head. _“He stripped first, remember? And he was the one who pointed out that chocolate was an aphrodisiac. He wanted this!”_

Even though the logic all pointed to it, Shizuo was still uncertain.

That is, until he felt a soft hand rest itself on his cheek, snapping his gaze up to lock with Izaya’s. Izaya was smiling at him, a tired smile that conveyed just how exhausted the boy was, but there was a sort of contented look in his eyes, and a satisfied aura that put Shizuo at ease.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said softly, lowering his hand and leaning back on the bed to let Shizuo finish cleaning him off.

Shizuo looked down at his boyfriend for a bit, with a small smile crossing his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Izaya-kun.” He responded, bending over to kiss his boyfriend gently on the lips.

“Are you two done in there?” A cheerful voice called through the door, freezing Shizuo right where he was. “I’m not sure what you’re doing,” It continued. “But it better be finished by the time I count to five and bust the door open!”

Crap, it was his father!

Faster than Shizuo had ever moved in his life, he raced to grab the discarded clothes that were flung around the room, hurling Izaya’s at the raven first before starting to suit up in his armor, his father counting down ominously all the while.

Izaya, in his never-ending grace, managed to completely clothe himself within three seconds, shooting Shizuo a worried glance from where he was lying on the bed.

Shizuo was not as fortunate.

By the time his father busted down the door, he’d barely managed to get into his iron pants and was in the process of pulling its matching vest on.

There was silence for a bit as Shizuo pulled the vest down all the way and looked in embarrassment towards the door, noticing the small group of four that was huddling around it, peering at him with curious eyes. Those eyes belonged to two toddlers and two adults, all equally interested in why Shizuo had been half-dressed, and for very different reasons.

“Oh ho ho.” His father chortled, wiggling his eyebrows at Shizuo suggestively before grinning at Izaya, still laying on the bed. “What have we here, hm?”

“Were you boys enjoying your time together?” His mother practically purred, eyes sparkling as she looked meaningfully at Shizuo.

Shizuo’s face flamed bright red. God, his parents were perverts!

He stuttered and stammered, trying to think of what to say, but Izaya saved him.

“Shizu-chan was just showing me how his armor goes on and comes off.” The raven said smoothly, drawing all attention over to him. Izaya smiled at them all, adding, “I don’t know how armor works, see. And it’s rare that Shizuo can teach _me_ something, so he was happy to show me.” 

With the innocent smile that was planted on his face, even Shizuo almost believed the blatant lie as he gawked at the raven.

“Cool! Shizu-nii is a knight!” Mairu cheered, completely buying the story as she ran over to Shizuo and looked him up and down in awe.

“Shining armor.” Kururi agreed, running over to Shizuo as well and shooting him a gentle smile.

Shizuo laughed nervously, ruffling both the girls’ hair and looking at his perverted parents, who were inspecting Izaya with suspicious glances. Clearly, they wanted to see if they could catch him lying.

Good luck to them. Izaya was probably the best liar in the world. He could outlive God by tricking Death into thinking he was still supposed to be alive.

And sure enough, Izaya’s innocent smile never wavered, his eyes wide and bright, not a hint of dishonesty to be gleaned from any of the perfect details.

Eventually, Shizuo’s parents huffed and turned away, clearly not convinced but put off for now. They herded the girls downstairs, declaring it to be time for cake and presents, leaving Shizuo and Izaya alone in the room again.

Shizuo looked over at Izaya, still laying on the bed without moving, and the smile on his face now looking a little strained. Oh…Oh God…

“I overdid it, didn’t I?!” Shizuo yelped nervously, rushing over to the raven and looking him up and down in fear. “I screwed you so hard that you can’t move! Ugh! I’m so sorry, Izaya!”

Despite Shizuo’s panic, the raven only laughed, throwing his head back with shoulders shaking in glee at Shizuo’s frantic worry.

“What’s so funny? You can’t move.” Shizuo asked with a frown, wondering if he should worry about the raven’s mental state.

Izaya shot Shizuo a grin, his red eyes twinkling mischievously in his alabaster face. “I may not be able to move, but that doesn’t mean you should apologize.” He told Shizuo. “It was great.”

Shizuo blushed and looked the other way, trying not to seem too pleased about the compliment. Izaya was probably just being nice. Shizuo was sure there were other, way more experienced guys, who could’ve done far better.

“And that was my first time, so…” Izaya added quietly, causing Shizuo’s head to snap over and look at the raven in shock. Izaya was looking down at his hands, a small blush coating his cheeks. “You…you did well.” He managed to get out, avoiding eye contact with Shizuo. “It didn’t hurt as much as people say it does…and…I really enjoyed it.”

Shizuo didn’t know what to say to that. Izaya had just…given him his virginity?

That was somehow more touching than almost anything else the raven had ever done. It was intimate. It was a show of trust. Izaya…trusted him with something as precious as that.

“It was my first time, too.” Shizuo admitted honestly, locking eyes with Izaya when the raven spun around to look at him.

They just stared at each other for a while before a smile split Izaya’s face and he held his arms out expectantly. “Carry me, my bold knight!” He declared, face haughty and proud, but eyes still holding a glint of playfulness. “We must join the royal court in the living room!”

Shizuo laughed and shook his head, nevertheless scooping Izaya up bridal style and giving him a small peck on the forehead. “Of course, my prince. We shall head out at once.” He said obediently, turning to head towards the door as Izaya giggled in his arms.

Just the sound of his giggle, that evidence of his happiness, made Shizuo’s heart light up with joy. He couldn’t help but smile as he carried his boyfriend to the living room, setting the prince down on the couch so he could watch the princesses tear into their first real presents like overexcited beasts, with a wizard and a queen cheering them on.

Shizuo stood next to Izaya, watching the familial scene with the warmest feeling buzzing in his chest and a sort of euphoria in his mind that made him feel like flying.

Yes, Shizuo knew he shouldn’t have eaten the chocolate. But in the end, he was very glad that he had.

Because chocolate is an aphrodisiac.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, be super honest, was the lemon portion bad, cringey, or surprisingly decent? Like I said, it's my first time writing one so I really have no clue how it is! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the Valentine's Day one-shot whether you are a "Private Lessons" reader or you have no clue who I am, and I wish you all a very happy Valentine's Day!! <3


End file.
